A typical vehicle may be unlocked with a key. Alternatively, the vehicle may be unlocked without a key, if the driver enters a predetermined key code sequence via an input on the vehicle exterior.
Vehicles may also include one or more settings that are customizable, such as seat position, default operation mode, audio presets, and more. These settings may change based on the identity of the driver.